Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication systems and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for resetting stations within wireless communication systems.
Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
In some implementations, it may be desirable to provide an exclusive communication period for a device to transmit data. For example, when a device requests exclusive access to an access point, all other devices using the access point may be configured to pause transmitting information to allow the requesting device exclusive access. When the requesting device is finished transmitting, the device may transmit a signal indicating the end of the contention free period. However, not all devices within the basic service area of the access point may receive this signal. Accordingly, improved methods and systems for resetting all devices in a basic service area are desirable.